The First rising star
by Shodaime
Summary: The story of the brightest star is written her, summed up and told by her
1. Chapter 1: I am Cassidy

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of it's characters

**The First rising Star**

I lay in the cold darkness

All that i had known and loved had been taken away from me

My life was stolen.

By that **_witch_** my old friend

she hurled me off a cliff.

i am that star

Decades passed and i was alone

but then my old friend rose again

she stole the heart.

she stole another life

she toke another innocent

but my time to shine came

i passed on my spark

i went to the new keeper

she is my heir

i gave her my star

she is my past,

and what could have been my future

now with that evil gone

my task is done

i am empowered

i am released

i am dead

i am alive

i am free

i am **_CASSIDY_**

**Calon Jing: **please review


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions of the Heart

Disclaimer: i do not own W.I.T.C.H.

The final battle drew to a close

a spirit i am

but i could not see the outcome

Nerissa was powerful

but my will was stronger

she destroyed my life

she destroyed many others

Will,

my heirs name

a warrior true to her heart

"Abide by the decisions of the Heart"

Oracle,

he said that

i must fight

i must win

i must stop the darkness

only when the hag dies shall she be forgiven

she will see me

she will se Halinor

a glimps of Kadma

and a view of Yan Lin

then she will witness the glory of the new guardians

and then she will feel guilt

if i was on the other side,

i would stand there awaiting her

arms outwide

an old friend,

an old enemy,

the same person,

forgiven?

by whom?

the Oracle?

Will?

Irma?

Taranee?

Cornelia?

Hay Lin?

Yan Lin?

Luba?

Shagon and Khor?

Tridart and Ember?

Kadma and Halinor?

i do not know

but i know there is nothing to forgive when it comes to me

well not now,

but i know,

that we will see eachother again

my friend

good bye

god speed

and see your errors

and your fruits

you have empowered the guardians

again

**Calon Jing: **please review


	3. Chapter 3: Fogiveness

Disclaimer: i do not own W.I.T.C.H.

ah Nerissa is preaching

Will won't listen

she has that burdan

Corneila saved them with love

the trechery in the musicians voice

her trill plays in my ears

the shadow of fear grasps her face

i am one with the heart

the guardians face her with me fused with the heart

Will stand strong

Will says i govern the heart,

so does Xing Jing

we are one

the four of us

two ex-guardians

and ancient nymph

and the chosen one

my friends destiny has concluded

she flees

me with the guardians

we attack

Nerissa dies.

but i see her

and she sees me

i smile and she cries

two spirits

Cassy and Rissy

she ascends in spirit

and i know she sees Halinor

Nerissa begs for forgiveness

puppets we are

i can feel Halinors gaze upon me

she forgives

i approve

now Kadma and Yan Lin

and the guardians too

they must forgive and understand

in time

as for the Oracle,

he and Yan Lin notice me, Halinor and Nerissa

they are free

they are together

i will be to

but not now,

when Will passes on i will reunite with the others

Yan Lin can see us now

but she cries,

and covers it in laughter

the heart beats and Xing Jing holds my shoulder

we are free

we are one

we are seen

we are here,

there,

everywhere,

within the souls of the guardians

ancient, old and new

we are free

we are Xing Jing and Cassidy

**Calon Jing:** Review please


	4. Chapter 4: Star of Reborn Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

And so when my story comes to an end,

I depart with these words of wisdom,

Never let your heart be taken by darkness,

Let your own spark become one with another

through love and friendship,

you will unite,

Earth,

Water,

Fire,

Air,

and Energy

the fate of one guardian was to die but chose the way she live,

and the way she lived again,

Death is weak when it is compared to the power if the heart,

it can stop your mind,

your organs,

your body,

and even your powers,

but it can never defeat your heart,

only when all you love and hope is gone can you die,

And so i pass on.

If you look carefully, you can see a small light hovering in the sky,

in heatherfield you will see the brightest star in the night,

that star is there for all hopes,

that star is my memorial,

that star is me!

that star is with every future guardian,

that star is Cassidy.

Please Review


End file.
